


Overreaction

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hayffie, Humor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/21910322180/daily-prompt-8-call-me-princess-one-more-time">call me princess. one more time</a>." "Haymitch is awake from his afternoon nap the moment he hears the scream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhymeswithcurple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhymeswithcurple).



Haymitch is awake from his afternoon nap the moment he hears the scream. He gropes for his knife before realizing that he doesn't have it anymore, realizes that it's Effie screaming and that she's in the next room and he is up and running, skidding into the next room with a speed not common in men with his medical history.

She is sitting in front of the computer. She is not bleeding, writhing in pain, or clutching her throat. She is, as far as he can tell, perfectly fine.

"What the hell, princess?" he yells.

She is fanning herself with a giant feathered fan. "Oh, dear, I may faint. I may die. Call me 'princess' one more time, before I succumb!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with  _me?_  What's wrong with all the Glitteraudios being sold out in the first ten minutes is what you should be asking!"

"What. The. Fucking.  _Hell_."

"What?"

"I thought you were hurt!" he snarls. "I thought–" He sits down. His hands are shaking. "Don't  _do_  that, alright?"

"Oh, dear." She gets up from her chair to stand behind him and tentatively drape herself over his shoulders. He flinches under her touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't think–"

"No, you sure as hell did not."

"I'm sorry, dear. I just... got a bit carried away." She runs her fingers through his hair until he calms down.

"Promise me you won't scare me like that again. I can't handle it."

"I promise, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the _[Alone On The Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/210785)_ of the Hayffie fandom, but I discovered that I can't write terminal disease, for some reason, and then rhymeswithcurple suggested that it be Effie discovering that they're sold out of MP3 players the size of glitter and then this happened. And I _still_ managed to make it have some angst. Jeez.


End file.
